Silver Samurai (X-Men Movies)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Silver Samurai from the X-Men film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Silver Samurai (Marvel). Ichirō Yashida, also better known as The Silver Samurai, is the main antagonist of the 2013 film The Wolverine. He is a former Japanese officer, who was saved by Wolverine in World War 2, and founded the Yashida Corporation. He was portrayed by Haruhiko Yamanouchi. Biography Meeting Logan During the Nagasaki bombing on August 9, 1945, Yashida was saved by James "Logan" Howlett, also known as the "Wolverine", at a prisoners of war camp where Logan was being detained. He had become fascinated with Wolverine's healing powers. He had then become jealous of his healing power. In subsequent years he became head of a powerful Japanese company, as well as having a son, Shingen, who in turn had a daughter, Mariko, whom he became more attached to rather than Shingen. Many years later, one of his granddaughters servants, Yukio, was sent to get Logan to meet Yashida as he was dying. When Logan got to Japan, Yashida offered to take his eternity away from him so he could become immortal. Logan refused the offer. Yashida said then he must protect his granddaughter, Mariko, from her father, as he had entrusted his fortune to her and not Shingen. Yashida's doctor, a woman known only as "Viper", injected a robotic parasite into Logan, taking away his healing factor. However, later that night, Yashida apparently died. Final Battle It was later revealed, according to Japan's Minister of Justice, Noburo Mori, that Yashida had faked his death and paid billions of dollars to make an armor made of adamantium, or the Silver Samurai armor, and almost put his company, Yashida Industries into bankruptcy. He battled Wolverine and cut off his claws. He then started to extract his immortality away as he is talking about his true nature claiming he will finally grant Wolverine peace in death but before he can regain his youth was stopped by Mariko and then killed by Wolverine by being pushed off his birthplace to his death. It is unknown as to whether or not he is killed in the alternate timeline as well. Gallery Images Thewolverine-silver-samurai.jpg|Yashida as The Silver Samurai Yashida1-TW.png|A younger Yashida. Yashida2-TW.png|Yashida and Logan. Yashida3-TW.png|Yashida and meets Logan. LoganVsSilverSamurai1-TW.png|Yashida vs Logan. Cometothedarkside.png|Yashida in The Samurai's suit fighting Logan. Yashida4-TW.png|Yashida reveals himself to Logan in the Samurai Suit. Yashida5-TW.png|Yashida becomes younger during the fight between him and Logan. LoganVsSilverSamurai5-TW.png|Yashida takes Logan's power. LoganVsSilverSamurai6-TW.png|Yashida being stabbed by Logan. Yashida's death.jpeg|Yashida's final moments before being thrown out by Logan. Videos Wolverine vs. Silver Samurai - The Wolverine-(2013) Movie Clip Blu-ray 4K Navigation Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Terrorists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Traitor Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Samurai Category:Parents Category:Trickster Category:Egotist Category:Mutilators Category:Businessmen Category:Extravagant Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Marvel Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Scapegoat Category:Conspirators Category:Insecure Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Envious